transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The return of Kenya Momesa
Exo-suit Autosignal starts emitting from somewhere in central africa. Congo Basin In contrast to the great expanse of desert to the north, the Congo river basin is a vast, lush, verdant jungle, boasting a seemingly endless variety of plants, animals, and insects. To the south and almost drowning out the loud chorus of insects is the distant sound of bulldozers tearing down the last, small remnants of this rich and once vast ecoscape. Another disruptive element is the series of railroad tracks crisscrossing the besieged jungle as trains regularly haul supplies to the construction site, or to the mines to the southeast, or to and from the Merchant Republic. Other, less obvious anomalies are concealed in the central region of the rainforest, and the restless jungle can be most dangerous to those unwelcome here. Contents: African hut Decepticon Sensor #3152 Obvious exits: North leads to Savanna. Southeast leads to Transvaal Uranium Mines. West leads to Merchant Republic. Down Fly Modified Starknight has arrived. You drop Modified Starknight . You enter the Modified Starknight . Modified Starknight Outside, You descend from space to the Landing Fields . Outside, Landing Fields Outside, Walking out from the hangar bay, you are struck by the sheer size of the landing fields. Many craft, of all types, arrive and depart constantly. The image of the chaotic control tower comes to mind, and you are glad not to be there. Several craft are being towed into and out of the massive hangar bays, and through the hangar doors you can see fighters and other ships in various stages of maintenance. Looking around, you are amazed that none of the uproar here can be heard in the park. Outside, Contents: Greg MacLeod Selena Llwyll Nate Briar Terran Shuttle Terran Shuttle Outside, Obvious exits: Outside, Launch leads to Earth Orbit. Outside, Fly leads to Sky over San Francisco. Outside, East leads to Hangar Bay . Outside, This room is a shuttle room. You can type '+destinations' to take an auxillary shuttle from here. Outside, Nate Briar says, "Hide!" Colonel Nate Briar says, "So we have a signal coming from Africa. And a potential rescue on Monacus. Great!" Outside, Nate Briar looks at Selena, "Just a possible lead. Let's get you cleaned up." He doesn't want to get her hopes up just yet. Outside, Without triggering any alarms, an old exo-suit suddenly appears into San Francisco's sky. The pilot apparently knows where he's going because it heads right for Alameda. It seems to fall from the sky as it heavily land on the landing fields. One knee and one hand to the ground. After looking down for a second, the exo raises its head as the pilot look around. Sgt. Aramasu Hikage says, "Do I proceed as planned to Monacus or check out the signal in Africa first?" Colonel Nate Briar says, "Did some relic arrive on our base? What is going on today?" Outside, Nate Briar studies over the black and white exo over. "This familiar unit was... against the Unity or something once I think if I remember the files correctly. He should be an ally." He looks over at Selena, "Friend of yours?" Outside, Selena Llwyll nods at Nate, "That sounds good. "She steps to his side then looks up in alarm as that old exo comes down a-landing, "Gun.. I need a gun....' Eyes widening in some small panic. "I don't remember..." Half stepping back into a defensive kata. Outside, Modified Starknight rises to its feet. For a split second, it glances towards Nate and Selena but does not speak a word. Instead it walks over to the Intrepid. Extending its arm, it interfaces with the shuttle computer. <> as the electronic voice can be heard from the shuttle's speaker, the door slides open, allowing the exo to board the shuttle. Someone fast enouh probably could board it too before it takes off. Kenya Momesa takes off on a shuttle bound for Monacus Spaceport. Monacus Spaceport The spaceport's ceiling is held up by rafters, but the rest is clear, allowing a view of the beautiful sky of Monacus. Doors lead to various Launching Pads, and security is provided to ensure safety at the Spaceport. Right outside the spaceport are many, many merchants, all looking for customers to purchase various goods they have to sell, all of which are 'very important,' according to them. Contents: Aramasu Hikage Hidden Obvious exits: Launch leads to Yrral System. West leads to Central Plaza. Kenya Momesa arrives on an auxillary shuttle. This room is a shuttle room. You can type '+destinations' to take an auxillary shuttle from here. Monacus Spaceport The spaceport's ceiling is held up by rafters, but the rest is clear, allowing a view of the beautiful sky of Monacus. Doors lead to various Launching Pads, and security is provided to ensure safety at the Spaceport. Right outside the spaceport are many, many merchants, all looking for customers to purchase various goods they have to sell, all of which are 'very important,' according to them. Contents: Aramasu Hikage Hidden Obvious exits: Launch leads to Yrral System. West leads to Central Plaza. This room is a shuttle room. You can type '+destinations' to take an auxillary shuttle from here. You move west to the Central Plaza. Central Plaza Here is the very heart of Monacus, the glittering resort and casino world. Myriad stimuli attack the senses as one looks around - the blazing lights of advertisements, the clamor of street vendors, the blaring of horns in the crowded streets. Several vendors rush over to the tourists, seeing their confused looks, and promptly begin offering to show them to the best resort in town. Enjoy your stay, and try not to lose too much money while you're here! A shining new shuttle terminal can be seen at the far end of the plaza. Contents: Four Motion, Inc. Great Hall Obvious exits: North leads to Casino Strip. Southeast leads to Carnival District. Southwest leads to Traveller's Haven. East leads to Monacus Spaceport. West leads to Commerce Avenue. You move southwest to the Traveller's Haven. Traveller's Haven Monacus is well known for its Luxury Resorts, and it's easy to see why. Ahead is a beautiful stretch of road lined by resorts of different types. There is something for everyone here, and one can become entranced with the possibilities... Even though it is night time, the area is very bright. The street itself glows with a soft radiance, shedding light on all the resorts. Down the street is a well-lit area with many delicious aromas coming from its location. Contents: Cally's Pleasuredome Obvious exits: Northeast leads to Central Plaza. South < S > leads to Restaurant Corner. West leads to Roadway out of the City. Cally's Pleasuredome The lights are just as bright inside, and you are surrounded by a veritable wilderness of gambling tables. Nearly a hundred games of chance are going on around you. A long bar sits at one end of the building, four bartenders busily working away, while several waiters and waitresses run around serving the patrons. Contents: Waitress-Bot Aramasu Hikage comes in through the steel doors. Aramasu Hikage heads out the doors. William comes in through the steel doors. William heads out the doors. It's a calm day in the communications center. Out of no where, a single pinging noise is hear. Sgt. Johnson pipes up, "Any EDC Operatives on Monacus, we've just received a distress call. It's an older code, but it checks out. Just north of The Marionette Palace." Cally's Pleasuredome The lights are just as bright inside, and you are surrounded by a veritable wilderness of gambling tables. Nearly a hundred games of chance are going on around you. A long bar sits at one end of the building, four bartenders busily working away, while several waiters and waitresses run around serving the patrons. Contents: Waitress-Bot Outside, That almost worked. Only a few slight issues. One, William hasn't worn his armor since his impriosonment three years ago. Two, someone threw a flashbang just as he was trying to attempt flight. Meaning three, William has launched himself away from Kenya and directly into the side of a building. Hitting his head with the force of a military jet launching from an aircraft carrier, William's body follow suit and literally slides down the wall, not comically but more quickly, and lands in a heap on the ground. It's unclear if it's a lack of consciousness or the impact that causes the armor William is wearing to collapse into itself, but what is clear is that the dazed man on the ground isn't Chikome Ollin. Outside, Aramasu Hikage steps out of the shadows...Well he is still dressed in black. A small triangle of green lights can be seen glowing faintly. "I am here on behalf of the EDC. High command have some questions about this sudden shuttle borrowing...'sir'." He looks to the exo that just flew into the wall "And I believe I just found the second package I was sent to retrieve." Outside, William's armor begins to collapse in on itself, quickly moving section by section, band by band, back towards the center of his chest before simply vanishing under his clothing. Outside, William says, "Sorry, forgot that. :)" Outside, Nate Briar emerges from a different path and is wearing different clothing than normal. He looks around as his weapons are hidden on him. The Glaive, though, is nearby and is running with the AI on to follow Nate. Outside, Kenya powers down his exo-suit and steps out of it. he walks over to William, looking down at him, "I recognize you... For once you spoke the truth, you're not Ollin. I should not be surprised to find you in that hole." He looks over his shoulder at Aramasu, "Hikage... They should have checked Briar's files, Michael, not his cousin. He gave me the access code when I left, telling me to use then if needed." He points at William, "You should bring your friend back to Earth." You leave the Modified Starknight . "Oowwww" William groans. He tries to get up, moving slowly as if his meeting the wall has caused him pain. Finally getting to his feet, he looks up at Kenya, "Thought someone would have killed you by now, Momesa." He shakes his head to clear it some. Looking past the Benefactor, he notices Aramasu. With a nod, he slowly makes his way over. "Someone please get me off this planet" he sighs, "I have a hunt to finish." Aramasu Hikage powers down his trident goggles and lifts them form his eyes. The ninja's face is still not visible, through the balaclava. "Well seen Momesa-san. Likewise I think you should come back with us. I think we all have much to discuss." Hikage walks over to William. "Komba-wa Greathawk-san." He holds out his hand. "I need you in one piece to help me fulfill a promise to a very upset women." Nate Briar moves into the area and looks over at Hikage and over at William. "Greatwolf, I have someone who is looking for you back on Earth. And... Momesa, we meet again?" He seems puzzled by that as he tries to figure out if they have met before. "The EDC needs both of you guys right now as we all love Earth and hate the Decepticons. We can talk about the pay and what is in it for you when we get back to that dustball. For now, let's just back before someone captures /all of us/." He smiles warmly.